


Dragon Ball Kissing Booth

by bottomquark



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomquark/pseuds/bottomquark
Summary: I was bored and couldn't decide who to write /reader for, so I decided to do a bunch of ficlets about the first time reader kisses their dragon ball man-crush. Enjoy!I probably won't write for any others not already included in the tags; I can only really get into the vibe of certain ones ;v;





	1. Dark Soul [Goku Black]

‘How… unusual.’

The god of a man before you tilted your chin from side to side with a single finger, apparently assessing the flustered expression on your face with much scrutiny. He was right in a way. It was most unusual for a mere mortal to catch his attention like you had. Perhaps it was your immediate interest in him, attraction evident from the moment you’d locked eyes. Or perhaps it was the fact that his new body dared to make him feel the same.

‘This is certainly a new sensation to me.’

The lilt of his accent made you feel butterflies in your stomach. 

He should have been utterly reviled by the way he felt. And yet, something about this stolen Saiyan form was reacting to you, in ways that he couldn’t quite describe. It was electric. He hadn’t foreseen this weakness when he’d taken Goku’s body, otherwise even he may have thought twice. The thoughts racing through his mind sickened him, made him furious… they were for a lowly human! How base! And yet he couldn’t push them back any longer.

With no experience to tell him what was the right way of going about this, he pressed a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss to your lips. Heat flooded to your cheeks and you let out a gasp of mingled surprise and excitement. You hadn’t imagined a god would have had much practice with these sorts of things, but you were eager to continue despite his lack of technique. He gladly took the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth, pulling you in by the waist with both hands, grip like iron. You reciprocated, not wanting to invoke his ire but also enjoying this more than you cared to admit. Shakily, you rested your hands against his shoulders as his enthusiasm increased twofold. 

You felt yourself being pushed backwards a little; he was dipping you ever so slightly as you frantically kissed one another. He pulled away a fraction to growl something in a lusty voice that made your knees weak.

‘What… what have you done to me?’

‘I haven’t done anything!’

Your voice came out as a strained whine. In any other circumstance, you’d have been embarrassed. 

‘Then why can’t I get enough?’

With a growl, he pushed you to the ground, straddling you as your sloppy display resumed. He tugged at your clothes, at his own, desperate for the slightest increase in contact.

You had the feeling you were going to be here for quite some time.


	2. Fields of Green [Piccolo]

Large, green hands wrapped around your own. You’d both wanted this for quite some time, it had just taken you so long to admit it to both yourselves and each other.

You were in a grassy plain, somewhere far away from potential interruptions. Piccolo liked it out here, there was a lot of time for him to meditate quietly. The man valued his peace and quiet an awful lot for someone who had been born into the world to do nothing but fight. This secluded location was also convenient for him as it meant he could express his feelings without getting embarrassed at the thought of onlookers.

A trace of red lit up his cheeks and the tips of his pointed ears. With a deep breath, his low voice rumbled,

‘I think I love you.’

You giggled dreamily. Piccolo’s voice reminded you of smooth chocolate.

‘I think I love you too.’

He moved a hand to brush a thumb over your heated cheek. You were both blushing like crazy and smiling like idiots. Without any further words, he leaned down a little as you stretched up onto the tips of your toes.

He started by pressing his mouth to yours chastely as you both closed your eyes, and he snaked his hand around to the back of your head when you hummed contently. You returned the gesture by running the back of your hand over his cheek gently. His skin was warm and thicker than your own, but softer and smoother than you thought could ever be possible.

He peppered your lips with soft kisses over and over again, smiling through them the whole time. Eventually he wrapped both arms around you and lifted you up to meet him eye to eye, which you welcomed as it meant you were no longer straining so much to reach his lips. His antennae tickled against your forehead, making you giggle. Piccolo pulled back just enough to get a good look into your eyes, your noses still touching at the tips. He was the first to speak.

‘No… I know I love you.’

A tear of joy welled in your eye as you laughed, pushing your face into his warm shoulder.

You knew you loved him too.


	3. Training [Goku]

When Goku had asked if he could kiss you, you had initially been shocked. The man had little by way of tact, and he’d tried to explain it away by saying he thought it was polite to ask, like he’d ask people for a spar. You’d quickly come to find that logic sound. It was much more welcome than him simply grabbing you and latching on like some lesser men might. That was why you’d agreed.

Well, that and you thought the Saiyan was hot beyond all belief.

He was standing before you shirtless, and you ate up the sight of him eagerly. His firm muscles had a post-workout glisten about them, and part of you imagined what it would be like to have those strong arms wrapped around you.

You didn’t have to imagine much longer, however, as he snaked them around your waist and looked at you with the same level of oblivious contentment he usually had, though there was an unusual trace of blush about him. Was Goku, the man who had saved entire planets, actually nervous about kissing you? The thought made your heart flutter a little.

‘You’re sure you wanna do this?’

Again, him making sure you were actually interested was a sweet gesture. You nodded in a way that betrayed your enthusiasm a bit more than you would have liked. Contented with that response, he leaned in and closed the gap between your mouths with a surprisingly soft and gentle kiss. Relieved, you reciprocated.

It didn’t take long for his tongue to slip into your mouth. Even though your eyes were closed you could tell he was blushing fervently now, the heat emanating from his face as you made out.

He nibbled at your bottom lip with a stifled whimper. Goku was enjoying this much more than he thought he would. You ran your fingers back into messy black hair and pulled him as close as you could, your techniques getting equally sloppy the more you continued.

After what seemed like an eternity of passion, the two of you parted slightly, a slight trail of saliva still connecting your open mouths. You hands were still in his hair, and his grip around your waist remained firm. You were both a bit out of breath, but you managed to get a couple of words out.

‘Goku, wow…’

‘We should do this more often.’


	4. Sweet Payback [Vegeta]

You could practically feel the pride and hunger emanating from the prince as he stalked over to you. Frozen in place like a deer in headlights, you could do nothing but watch his approach in mixed anticipation and fear. True, you’d been trying to catch his attention with your teasing positions and offhand remarks all day, but now the moment had arrived you were reminded of just how capricious and powerful Vegeta could be. All you could do was hope you hadn’t ticked him off too badly. Once he had reached a suitable proximity, he grabbed you by the scruff of your shirt and pulled you in close.

‘You think I’m not wise to your games? We both know what you want from me; why not just say so?’

You swallowed. No point in backing down now. Besides, you knew how to push his buttons- it was frightfully easy.

‘And miss out on getting you all riled up like this?’

‘Tch!’

That was it. Vegeta pulled you in with a lusty growl, your mouths smacking together violently. It was messy and wet and sloppy but god, you didn’t want it any other way with him. You both tugged and gripped at each other’s clothes, hands wandering all over the place. He dared to reach down and squeeze your rear, but you didn’t object. You liked this side of him… a lot.

You found yourself being pushed back against a table you’d forgotten even existed. Vegeta’s hands slammed down either side of your hips as you lost your hands in wild, alien hair. He was surprisingly good with that tongue of his.

‘We’re all alone,’ he growled suggestively, and a million thoughts raced through your head, all of them causing heat to flood through your body. The air felt electric as you pulled his head down to your neck.

‘We are,’ you whispered as he traced hot kisses mingled with playful nips that made you gasp. His teeth were sharp and animal-like; the feeling of them scraping against your skin excited you to no end.

‘Well then… why don’t we cut to the chase?’

Your eyes rolled as he bit down hard. Vegeta revelled in the squeal that escaped your lips, taking it as a sign to hook a finger around your pants. You were in for a wild ride and you knew it.

God, you should have done this sooner.


	5. A Willing Victim [Frieza]

You couldn’t mistake the malicious glint in those crimson eyes. Frieza wanted something, and he intended to get it… meanwhile you had no intention of trying to stop him.

An alien tail snaked around your arm, pulling you onto his bed with an unceremonious yelp on your behalf. No sooner had you landed, he pinned both your hands down with just one of his own, looming over you with that deceptively pleasant look on his face, those dark lips curled in a faux-polite smile.

Without saying a word, he leaned in and breathed against your neck, making you shiver. He was the predator, and you were the prey, being helplessly toyed with before the kill. Not that you weren’t enjoying the thrill of every second of this. You would never admit it to yourself, but something about the evil emperor set your insides on fire.

A long tongue dragged slowly from your collarbone to your ear, and he bit down on your earlobe teasingly. You drew in a sharp breath, not wanting to potentially ruin the moment with words. His free hand turned your face to meet his devilish gaze, making sure your eyes were open to watch him lean in to bite your bottom lip. The anticipation was torturous.

After what seemed like all too long a wait, his lips met yours in a deep, slow kiss. The pace felt perfect, and the hand that had been holding your face slid languidly down your cheek, coming to rest on your chest, black nails digging in ever so slightly. Then it moved lower and lower, eventually grabbing at your thigh and pulling it to one side so he could rest his hips on yours. You felt certain parts of your body spark into life at the contact.

He made short work of your clothes, kissing you at that same seductive pace all the while. His other hand loosened from at your wrists and started toying with a lock of your hair. He was playing the part of a passionate lover, but you both knew it was for show. You completely and utterly belonged to him. Frieza just loved to toy with you, to make you think he might just care, even though you knew deep down that could never be true. He was cold in both name and nature.

You, on the other hand, were feeling hotter and hotter by the minute, especially when his tongue slid between your lips. You couldn’t restrain the moan that escaped you, and he snared both arms tight around you in response. He loved when you behaved, it just made it easier to play you like a fiddle.

You were nearly out of breath already, but your night of passion was far from over.


	6. Monster [Perfect Cell]

He had you lifted clean off the ground and pinned to the wall. There was no chance of escape now, even if you’d wanted it. Though admittedly, you felt a little exhilarated by everything that was happening right now. Sure, the monster known as Cell had you in his grasp, and sure he had the power to level entire cities in one attack, but the sense of danger turned you on. It didn’t help that was so handsome, either.

‘Is that fear I see on your face? Hah. You’re right to be afraid.’

His voice was deep and commanding, and it made you shudder involuntarily.

‘Of course, I’m sure I see a bit of something else in there too… but who could blame you? I mean, you are looking at perfection incarnate after all.’

The way he lowered his voice to almost a growl near the end of his last sentence did all sorts of things to your mind. His pink eyes stared daggers into your soul, letting him read you like a book.

‘For a human, you don’t look so bad yourself. Perhaps I could humour you for a moment, seeing as you’ve caught me in such a… generous mood.’

‘P-please.’

You don’t know where the courage to speak had come from, but a broken word was all you could manage. Thankfully, a broken word was all it took for him to chuckle darkly before crashing into your lips with a snarl. Cell was dangerous, sadistic and violent, even when he kissed. Holding you up with one hand, the other raked under your shirt with sharp claws, leaving red lines across your stomach. You relished the sting of it, whimpering wantonly.

The sound only served to spur him on, as he started kissing you harder and faster. You could feel pointed canine teeth with your tongue. Teeth made for killing. Tearing. Ripping. And here this beast of a man was, pinning you to a wall and making out with you fervently.

Just as unexpectedly as the whole ordeal had started, he pulled away and you gasped from the loss of stimulating contact. You dropped to the ground with a dull thud, thankfully not damaging anything. He stared down at you again where you sat; you felt like those shiny pink irises could burn holes in the back of your head if he wanted them to.

‘I think you know better than to breathe word of this to anyone, my sweet.’

He growled that last part again, emphasising the pet name with a liberal dash of sarcasm.

‘This was fun.’

And just like that he was gone.


	7. Summer Nights [Yamcha]

Yamcha was such a charmer. It was only a matter of time before he managed to get the two of you alone on the balcony, overlooking the night sky in the gentle breeze of summer.

‘Damn, you look gorgeous tonight.’

You blushed at the compliment, turning redder still when he placed your arms over his shoulders, cupping his at your waist.

‘Thanks, I…’

He made a shushing sound that would have been corny coming from anyone else. Yamcha leaned closer until your foreheads were touching, and you brushed a lock of long hair out of his face so you could get a better look at him. He had beautiful brown eyes, and two deep battle scars from years gone by that didn’t detract from the whole, instead serving to make him look more dashing. All in all, he was incredibly handsome.

Soft lips found their way to yours, and he took your hand away from his face to tangle your fingers together. Sensing no discomfort on your end, he kissed a little harder, a little faster, until the two of you were practically ravishing each other with wandering hands as you snogged the guy you’d had many a guilty daydream about.

‘Yamcha…’

You whispered his name between kisses, overcome with just how romantic the moment was turning out to be.

‘I’m right here, babe.’

His voice had taken on a huskier tone, one that you decided you definitely liked. The two of you continued making out against the backdrop of the stars, months of built up feelings coming out all at once. Nothing could interrupt you right now, nothing except…

‘Hey, Yamcha- oh, I’m so sorry!’

Puar had bustled through the door, only to duck back in immediately after. The surprise broke the two of you apart with a jump, and you looked into each other’s eyes before laughing it off, faces both red as anything.

‘I- I’d better go see what that cat wants,’ he started, and it was your turn to hush him with a finger to his lips.

‘I liked this,’ you smiled.

‘Yeah… I liked it too.’


End file.
